The Ocelot and the Porridge Maiden: Mr Men version
by MrZanyToTheMax
Summary: Remember how Strong Bad butchered The Ocelot and the Porridge Maiden? Well, the Mr. Men and Little Misses are acting the butchered version out!
1. Miss Dizzy, the Porridge Maiden

Once there was a Horrid Maiden...wait a minute, I think it's just Little Miss Dizzy wearing a mask. "Hey!" said a voice. It was Little Miss Scary. "Stop trying to scare people, Miss Dizzy," said Miss Scary. "That's my job!" She took the mask from Miss Dizzy.

Anyway, once there was a _Porridge_ Maiden (still Miss Dizzy) who lived in Meadowlark Lemon's duffel bag from the 70's.

One day, she caught an ocelot for to sup. Because at one point those words meant something. "I hate Mondays," said the ocelot. Then he looked behind him and said, "Sup, Jim Davis's lawyers?"

He then said to the Porridge Maiden, "Rob Morrow to you. You must find a husband by sunrise or Doom 2 bad guys will come out of my ears!" "That doesn't make any sense," said the Porridge Maiden. "I know," said the ocelot. "Mr. Dudeman doesn't even play that game! I wonder how the reference even ended up in the script." "Strong Bad put it in there," said the Porridge Maiden. "Anyway," said the ocelot, "why don't you go see the Statue of Liberty's deadbeat cousin to start with? Just wander, or, in your case, spin, over yonder to find him."

So the Porridge Maiden spun over yonder to the Statue of Liberty's deadbeat cousin.

* * *

 _As you already know, Miss Dizzy, one of my OCs, plays the Porridge Maiden in this story. Mr. Bounce plays the ocelot, and the Statue of Liberty's deadbeat cousin (AKA the Butcher) is played by Mr. Greedy. And by the way, the "Horrid Maiden" is, indeed, Miss Dizzy wearing a mask. Notice how the ocelot tells the Porridge Maiden to wander, or, in her case, spin, over yonder to find the Statue of Liberty's deadbeat cousin. Even though I've never seen_ Wander Over Yonder _(at least, not yet, anyway), I still referenced it. In later chapters, everyone she talks to will tell her to spin over yonder to the next character.  
_


	2. Mr Greedy, the Statue's Cousin

Eventually, she got to the Statue of Liberty's deadbeat cousin. "Will you marry me?" she hesitated. "I am a huddled mass," said the Statue's cousin. The Porridge Maiden was puzzled. "Is that even in the script?" she asked. The Statue's cousin got out a script and then said to the Porridge Maiden, "Yes, it is. But you want to see the Smithybot, not me." "Did you say," asked the Porridge Maiden, "the _**SMITHYBOT**_?!" "Yes, I did," answered the Statue's cousin. "Just spin over yonder to find him."

So the Porridge Maiden, despite not liking the Smithybot very much, spun over yonder to his shop.

* * *

 _The Smithybot will be played by another OC of mine, Mr. Pinball. Mr. Pinball is basically Lt. Commander Data as a Mr. Man. And yes, I **have** seen _ Star Trek: The Next Generation _. I've also seen a few_ Wander Over Yonder _episodes since I started this story. My favorite is "The Boy Wander". And it's anyone's guess why the Porridge Maiden doesn't like the Smithybot very much. I don't even know!  
_


	3. Mr Pinball, the Smithybot

When the Porridge Maiden arrived at the Smithybot's shop, she put on a pair of laser goggles and optic-blasted him! "VOIP!" she voiped.

"Save yourself little Beep Boop!" exclaimed the Smithybot.

However, after a few seconds, the Porridge Maiden realized that the laser goggles weren't doing anything to the Smithybot. So she stopped her attack and took off the laser goggles.

"What was that for?" asked the Smithybot.

"Remember when you used to sell those strange purple berries?" asked the Porridge Maiden.

"Affirmative," answered the Smithybot. "They turned out to be yoyleberries, which turned anyone who ate them into metal."

"Exactly," said the Porridge Maiden. "Yoyleberries are CHEAP!"

"Hey, that's my line!" said Mr. Stubborn as he entered the Smithybot's shop.

"Anyway, I was not aware of the side effects of yoyleberries when I was selling them," the Smithybot explained to the Porridge Maiden.

"So you stopped selling yoyleberries because you discovered their side effects?" asked the Porridge Maiden.

"Exactly. However, I am puzzled with what brought you here."

"I was looking for a husband, and the Statue of Liberty's deadbeat cousin told me to come to you."

"I see. Well, I would recommend you go to the Lum Swooper. Just spin over yonder to his house. You will find him there."

So the Porridge Maiden spun over yonder to the Lum Swooper's house.

* * *

 _I finally figured out why the Porridge Maiden doesn't like the Smithybot. He used to sell yoyleberries, and the Porridge Maiden doesn't like yoyleberries because of their side effects._

 _Mr. Lazy plays the Lum Swooper. You'll see why in the next chapter._


	4. Mr Lazy, the Lum Swooper

The Porridge Maiden knocked on the door of the Lum Swooper's cottage. Five minutes later, the Lum Swooper answered the door.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Sorry," said the Lum Swooper. I was just about to go to bed when you knocked on the door." He was about to close the door when the Porridge Maiden spun herself inside.

"Wait!" she said. "I have something to ask you."

The Lum Swooper didn't listen. He just went upstairs and into his bedroom. The Porridge Maiden followed him. As the Lum Swooper got into his bed, the Porridge Maiden noticed that he didn't bother to get under a blanket, so she got one for him.

"Thanks," said the Lum Swooper as he put a lamp in his bed. The Porridge Maiden was somewhat surprised at this.

"Will you please stop sleeping with that lamp?" she asked.

"It's okay. I am married to it," he said. "Now what was it you were going to ask me?"

"Um... never mind," she said. She spun herself out of the house.

* * *

 _Yes, Mr. Lazy plays the Lum Swooper. This is because in Strong Bad's butchered version of the story (which the Mr. Men and Little Misses are acting out), the Porridge Maiden has to tuck him in._

 _In the next chapter, the Porridge Maiden will visit the least likely of places to find a husband. I guess she's that desperate._


End file.
